


Tranquil

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Follow-on, Inktober 2018, M/M, Mages, Potential Spoilers, Random - Freeform, Short One Shot, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft go to holiday to try and forget the horror surrounding the recent apocalypse they narrowly prevented from happening. A tranquil camping trip is just what they all need...Set after the events of 'Under your spell' so technically contains spoilers that all your favourite characters survive the apocalypse currently going on in that story.No previous knowledge of the World of the Magi is required for you to enjoy this short little one-shot. I hope you enjoy. :)





	Tranquil

All of us deserve this short holiday after the action packed year we've just had, a year packed with kidnapping, near death experiences and the startling realisation that the Magi aren't the most powerful magical beings in the universe. In fact, I don't think we would even make it into the top ten. And to make matters even worse we also had to contend with the fact that our world was almost destroyed because a family feud that got out of control. To say that it has been stressful would be an understatement! 

When Sherlock had mentioned perhaps getting away from the city for a while I had jumped at the chance, even going so far as to invite Greg and Mycroft along- totally forgetting they now have little Rose to look after. To my surprise they had agreed to come, saying that it would be good for Rose to see the countryside for the first time since they brought her back with them from the Forgotten Realm. They probably have a point. It isn't good for Rose to only know the bustle and pollution of London. Her glass skin is starting to take on a distinctly ash smudged look and I know Mycroft is beginning to worry about it. Obviously Sherlock and I aren't the only ones eager to leave behind places that are now saturated with bad memories, places I don't think I will ever be able to look at the same again after the sights I saw. I know for a fact Greg hasn't been back to Trafalger Square since the day we narrowly stopped the apocalypse from happening. Like the rest of us he can remember the terrible price it had almost cost... 

Sherlock is giving me a look. He can always tell when I am dwelling on bad memories that are better off forgetten. I give him a rueful smile and then reach behind me to unzip the front of our tent. Oh yes, I almost forgot- Sherlock and Mycroft decided they wanted to go camping in the middle of a forest in the Suffolk countryside. I honestly never thought I would ever see the Holmes Brothers sleeping in tents but they had insisted they needed a chance to reconnect with their powers- to be at one with the earth and its elemental forces for a while. They had looked so eager about the whole idea Greg and I hadn't had the heart to suggest any other ideas. Now, after two days of camping out beneath the stars, I can understand why they chose this. 

Despite the forest being popular with walkers and families there is a feeling of ancientness to the endless fir trees, and a peculiar hush of the sort where you swear you can hear things actually growing if you just listened hard enough. I have already been told by Sherlock of some of the stories he has learned from the trees- stories of destructive winds and a rumoured UFO landing site that becomes far stranger when you find out an electricity and an air Magi were behind it. 

Mycroft and Greg have spent the last two days exploring the nearby woods with Rose, teaching her the names of the wildlife and plants and generally showing her there is a life outside of the city of London. Sometime I find myself forgetting juts how young and innocent she really is... Oh dear, Sherlock is staring at me again 

"What is it?" I ask, wondering what he could be picking up on this time. I'm not dwelling on bad memories this time after all. 

Instead he smiles at me and leans forward to run his fingers along my cheek. A shiver runs through me in response. "I was just thinking how peaceful you look. It was a good idea for the four of us to get away for a while." From outside the tent comes the sound of laughter- Rose's high, almost glass like tones unmistakeable when compared to Greg and Mycroft's. Sherlock shakes his head, a fond expression on his face, "At least some good came out of all this I suppose." He says, sounding thoughtful. 

I nod silently in agreement before turning and leaving the tent, stepping out into the warm tranquility of the forest. I breath in deeply, savouring the smell of the surrounding trees. Sherlock was right. This was just what we needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The forest is the story is loosely based on Rendlesham forest near where I live and there really was a UFO incident in December 1980 :) Feel free to check it out.


End file.
